


Dino Bites

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Shot Collection, Random AU's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fics in the collection vary greatly from chapter to chapter. Some are short, some long, some without pairing and some with them. I take requests as well so feel free to leave a comment with one. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tourniquet

**Author's Note:**

> This show is based in Britain, I'm an American woman who has a bad habit of watching British shows, falling in love with them and then butchering their accents, verbiage and the like. I know a few things but I'll probably fuck up at some point.

It’s funny how trying to stop the pain, to stop the crying and the emptiness, only causes more, Connor thinks watching the blood flow from his arm. It’s a dark red that slowly slides down the side of it and he watches it avidly, like one would watch a football game on the telly. It burns and stings and yet it’s numb at the same time. It hurts because he can think and gods he hates thinking now with the pain meds slowing down each thought. There’s no one here to stop the bleeding, no one to wrap it up, to move him on to his side and force him to throw up the many, many different pain medications he taken. Because Tom, funny, tall Tom is dead and Duncan hates him. The two people who always helped keep him steady are gone from his life, one permanently and it’s all his fault. He deserves to die, he deserves to die in the most painful way imaginable but those ways aren’t easy; the others would try to save him from the meat eating dinosaurs and then the dino would die and he’d have another innocent’s blood on his hands. So this is the way it has to be. He’s alone in Abby’s flat, she had to go back to work there was an emergency. And so she left, saying goodbye to Rex and reminding Connor not to make a mess. He won’t make a mess, he made sure to lie down some plastic baggies to catch the blood from his arms.

Tom would be angry at him. Telling him all the reasons he should stay alive, that he loved him, that Tom didn’t want to lose a brother. But Connor is the reason Tom is dead. If he had been honest, if he had been quicker than he could have saved Tom. Tom is the one who should be alive not him.

“Connor??”

He doesn’t want to be saved.


	2. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen Cutter isn't as nice as she once was and she's alive and pissed at her husband.

Helen stalks down the dingy streets of Victorian London, a dark chuckle building in her chest. Nick doesn’t understand, of course he doesn’t, understand the power, the choices, the ability to change so much. And oh she has a thirst, a thirst she will quench. She’s going to change so much for dearest Nick, if he thought losing Claudia Brown was painful he needs to wait to see what else she has in mind. Because she’s still alive despite her ex-husband's best attempts. His and that team of his. Lovely Stephen who once filled her with lust, that little twit Abby who has too soft of a heart and Connor. Sweet little Connor. She wonders how much it would hurt them if she hurt him… Not that they… Oh how sweet! A little morsel lost in time, so clearly lost… Is he searching for someone. She follows him, hears him call out, scared, timid, lost, for the rest of the team. The dark chuckle building in her chest erupts as she grabs him and drags him into an alley. Oh listen as he screams, as he tries to fight, but she’s stronger, better than him. The anomalies bend to her will and grant her many gifts. She will take something from him, after she’s done playing with him. No one will search here, not in this neighborhood. Not while they still fear the Ripper. Running her fingers through blood soaked brown hair she grins, there is one undeniable truth, there is no feeling like being alive and being Helen Cutter.


	3. Almost Trapped

He blinks awake not quite sure why or when he fell asleep. His body feels so heavy. It takes a moment to realize that he isn’t laying on a bed but instead very hard ground. His eyes focus on the limbs overhead. A forest? When had he- That’s when a memory hits him.

 

_ Herbivores aren’t dangerous unless they are terrified.  And that is exactly what Connor saw. A terrified, larger than a human, heavier than one too, creature that was charging toward the one place it knew was safe attempting to get away from the things it didn’t know. Things that were loud and scary. Things that it had never encountered before. And it was headed right toward a younger soldier, god the kid couldn’t be more than a year out of boot camp, and Connor moved without thought. Pushed the kid out of the way but he hadn’t been able to move fast enough. The giant dino, the name of it  escaping him as it’s huge body connects with his smaller body. His leg had snapped, he knew that. The force of the dino pushing him through the shimmering anomaly that they’ve been chasing all day. He could have sworn he heard someone else shouting his name but his mind was already shutting down and he bounced on the ground. _

 

The fact that he’s still alive despite the fact that he has been out for an unknown amount of time amazes him. The fact that he wasn’t  _ trampled _ amazes him. Not that he isn’t grateful of course. He tries to stand only to have hands press down on him.

 

“Stay down,” a voice commands. He hums his agreement, body still too heavy to really want to move. And now that he knows he’s not alone the urge to move before he’s ready has gone down.

 

“God you are an idiot sometimes. The smartest idiot I know.”

 

Connor knows that voice. But his head pounds too hard for him to place it. He falls asleep, unconscious his mind will correct later, again. When he wakes again he’s staring up into worried blue grey eyes. He knows those eyes, now if only his brain would work to tell him who they belong to.

 

“Connor? You back with me?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

The eyes squint at him. Oh he knows that look. That’s the ‘I can’t tell if you are joking or serious, why can’t you just speak English instead of geek’ look.

 

“Captain Ryan?” he croaks.

 

Captain Ryan nods his head. Well that’s a good thing. At least he isn’t alone in whatever time zone he is in with someone he doesn’t know. Then he cringes.

 

“Did I get you trapped in an anomaly?” 

 

“It’s my job to keep you guys safe. And since you decided to save one of my men it’s the least I can do.”

 

Connor tries to laugh but it comes out as a cough. It’s warm, almost uncomfortably warm.

 

“Cretaceous,” he breathes out, “just our luck.”

 

The Cretaceous period has the most diverse fauna of the predator kind. There were predatory mammals, though smallish in size due to the trees and other abundant flora to go along with the  archosaurian reptiles. He turns his head to look at Captain Ryan.

 

“Remind me not to play the hero again.”

 

The soldier laughs and Connor gives himself a moment to just drink it in. The anomaly research team was a bisexual man’s wet dream. Hot men and women everywhere with the brains or muscles to make him weak in the knees. The fact that most if not all of them are out of his league is typically ignored. Unless, like he suspects Captain Ryan is, they are taken. He’s not a homewrecker after all. But god did the man have a wonderful laugh.

 

“I will be glad to remind you of that once we get home. How are you feeling?”

 

Connor does a mental checklist.

 

“Better,” it’s not a complete lie. His brain is working much better than it was. He forces himself to sit up and look around. Thick trees on all sides, not much in the way of shelter.

 

“We can’t stay here, can we Captian?”

 

“Tom. If we’re stuck here you can call me Tom. And I’m not sure. This anomaly has been opening and closing repeatedly right? Like the one with the Mosasaurus?”

 

Connor nods his head. Tom nods his head and hands Connor over a small pistol. Which leads to Connor wondering if maybe Tom hit his head as well. No one liked giving him a gun and while he played it off, Connor doesn’t blame them.

 

“Climb that tree,” Tom says pointing at one, “I’ll climb another and see if I can spot better shelter. We can wait an hour, three max depending on how far away better shelter is, for the anomaly to come back.”

 

While it isn’t much of a plan it is one. Carefully Connor tucks the gun in the back of his jeans and climbs up. He’s not one for the outdoors. Not with his allergies and asthma, but this he can do. Just climb up and not fall. Not falling would be good.

 

He manages to get into a relatively good spot just in time to watch Tom climb up higher. And if he stares at the black clad muscles as they bunch and move who’s to know? And really there are worse people to be stuck in here with. Like the SAS soldier who liked to think he knew how to whisper when he poked at Stephen, the one who like to spread the worst Hart the Tart rumors. If Connor had been stuck with him there is a strong chance that he’d be dead.

 

They are in the trees a for thirty minutes when the anomaly flickers back to life. Scrambling down the tree with a very sore body isn’t as easy as it was going up. When he lands on the ground he winces. He may be more banged up than he originally thought, which isn’t good. Tom sees his wince and is at his side, helping him hobble to and through the anomaly. Blessed modern wonders greet them as they stumble out. It’s only a few feet away from where they had gone through. SAS soldiers are still swarming the area.

 

“Well that was fun,” Connor quips gaining the squinty look again. He tries to ignore how his heart flutters at it. Especially when he sees the look of relief on Lester’s face when the politician spots the soldier. Not a homewrecker.


	4. What's A List?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time's running out on Connor but he doesn't mind. He's been expecting this for a while now. The only thing is, his friends aren't. Which brings his focus to the list in his hand. Just one more thing to do.
> 
> WARNING: Implied Major Character Death

Connor looks down at the list in his hands. He wonders if it still counts as a bucket list when he’s had years to fill it out. His bones ache with that deep sort of pain that never goes away and makes you want to drown yourself in ice to numb it at least. He knows he was dying since the beginning of his college career. A rare bone disease that has no solid cure and hurts more than the sickness itself. Plus it would only add on a year, two max to the two-year max life span he has. He hadn’t thought it worth it. Now it’s too late but it doesn’t matter because he only has one item left on the list.

 

It’s a two parter but Connor will be happy with just half of it.  _  Tell everyone that I'm dying and kiss Nick. _

 

Not the most original last item but it’s on there anyways. Mainly to give him a reason to fight on days like today. When it feels like it’s be easier to just give up than to keep on living.

 

“What’s that?” Abby asks breaking him from his thoughts. He looks at her and takes a deep breath.

 

“It’s my bucket list.”

 

She tilts her head as if wondering why he would need one, he sees the exact moment that it hits her. Her eyes widen and fill with tears.

 

“Your dying?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

She hits his arm, not hard really but on a bad day… The low whine that escapes his lips isn’t fake and he hates himself for the look that it causes.

 

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Just… not a good day,” he rushes to explain.

 

“How much longer do you have.”

 

He takes a deep breath.

 

“I’m two months past my expiration date.”

 

Abby moves as if she wants to hit him and he tenses. Only instead of hitting him she brings him in for a hug. She’s trembling as she hugs him close to her.

 

“Is… is there anything-” she cuts herself off. He kisses the side of her head.

 

“Could use a shoulder while I tell the others. Jenny, Stephen, Nick maybe even Lester. No reason to tell Duncan now, pretty sure he hates me.”

 

Abby pulls back and looks at him. It reminds him why he fell for her so fast. Her gentle nature, but all too quickly it became apparent that they’d always rub each other wrong. Like siblings, able to love each other but not  _ love _ each other.

 

“Course. What about your list.”

 

“That’s the last item on the list- hey!”

 

Connor squawks as Abby snatches the list from his hands. He feels his face flush as she looks up from the list. There is that soft look that she typically reserves for Rex. She reaches out and cups his face.

 

“Oh Connor.”

 

“The last bit is wishful thinking… Should I tell them all at once or personally?” he asks hoping to distract her. She looks at him sadly.

 

“If you want I can lock you two in a room.”

 

“No!”

 

She gives him a sad smile.

 

“Okay. And yeah, all at once would probably be best.”

 

He plans on telling them during the morning staff meeting that Lester insists that the ‘senior’ crew do. But an alert rings out and it’s all pushed from his mind. Each time he starts to think he’ll have the time to tell them something happens. And his bad days are out numbering his good.

 

His mobile goes off. It’s ringing echoing in his mind. He answers it with difficulty. An anomaly.

 

“I can’t,” he wheezes. Stephen lets out an irritated grunt.

 

_ “Connor unless you’re dying-” _

 

He cuts the tracker off with pained laughs.

 

“Ironically, yeah. Yeah, I am.”

 

He lays there breathing harshly, his mobile is on speaker and he sees Abby coming down the stairs.

 

“Wanted to tell you earlier… Never a good time…”

 

_ “Shit.” _

 

He laughs again. Shit is a good word for how he feels. Abby crouches down next to him. Her hands are cold against his cheeks and neck.

 

“Conn?”

 

One of the top things on his list was to get a nickname that wasn’t cruel.

 

“Can barely breath… Hurts to move,” he says slowly and her face crumples. He wants to lift his hand to wipe away her tears but he can’t.

 

“Sorry.”

 

_“Don’t be. Jesus. Don’t be sorry,_ ” Stephen interrupts. Connor had forgotten that he was there.

 

_ “Do you need Abby to stay with you?” _

 

He shakes his head despite the pain. It's a bad idea and his body spasms slightly making him cry out in pain.

 

“Connor!”

 

_ “What? What is happening?” _

 

Abby picks up his mobile giving him a dark look.

 

“He decided it would be a good idea to shake his head, even though he said it hurt to move. I’m going to stay unless you absolutely have to have me.”

 

Stephen’s answer is lost to him and with a sigh, Connor falls back to sleep. When he wakes he isn’t on the couch. Instead he’s on a bed that he knows to be Abby’s. How he got there, he doesn’t know. Rex is asleep on top of his chest and when the _Coelurosauravus_ sees that he is awake he lets out a little chirp.

 

“Hey buddy,” he whispers raising a shaky hand to rub the winged lizard’s head.  Rex chirps again and takes off. It knocks the breath out of Connor. He wheezes, squeezing his eyes shut. Part of him is really thankful that they didn’t take him to the A&E. The bed dips and he opens cracks an eye open. Abby is sitting next to him.

 

“Hey,” he croaks.

 

“Hey yourself. I managed to get everyone here.”

 

There is a strange tilt to the way she says everyone but her next words knock it out of his head.

 

“We managed to keep from telling them why you weren’t there. You can still do at least half of your last item.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet,” she warns him before leaving the room. Soon he’s surrounded by his coworkers. Jenny and Nick are looking concerned while Lester is looking annoyed. Abby sits down beside him again.

 

“So… Uh… I’m dying,” he says aiming for a light approach. Lester rolls his eyes.

 

“If this is an overdrama-”

 

“No. I’m really dying. It’s an extremely rare disease that affects mainly my bones but has been known to affect other parts of my body. At some point, sooner rather than later, they’re going to basically break by me just twitching. My ribs are going to break when I breathe. Painful and messy and I can’t tell you how selfishly glad I am that you didn’t take me to the hospital Abby. I hate it there.”

 

Jenny covers her mouth and even Lester looks pained.

 

“How long?” Nick demands.

 

“How long what? How long have I known? How long do I have left? How long do I wish I had? Got to be more-” he cuts himself off to cough and rub his chest. A glass of water is shoved into his face. Stephen looks like he has sucked on a lemon.

 

“Thanks mate.”

 

Nick waits until he’s taken a few drinks before talking again.

 

“How long do you have.”

 

Connor looks down at his cup.

 

“I’ve lived longer than the doctors expected me to without treatment,” he admits. Nick takes in a sharp breath.

 

“Why haven’t you-” Lester trails off.

 

“Because it would give me maybe an extra year, two tops. And they’d be filled with pain because the treatment hurts as much as the illness and I’d have to do it regularly.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Kinda what I thought.”

 

There is shuffling toward the back and Duncan pushes his way through. Connor takes in his friend who brings him in for a hug. Duncan is crying which gets him crying and Connor is pretty sure he hears Abby crying too. The bad thing about crying is that it saps your strength and all too soon Connor falls back to sleep. When he wakes, it’s to a pressure around his hand.

 

“Are you awake?”

 

Nick. He nods slightly and a pair of lips brush his.

 

“I wish we had more time.”

 

If this is a dream, Connor never wants to wake up.

 

“We’ll make do though.”

 

He’s probably just humoring a dying man, the cruel part of his mind whispers but Connor doesn’t care. Slowly he falls back to sleep, a smile on his lips.


	5. Unexcpected Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started off really strong and then tapered off. I may be able to tempt the muse out of her hot tub surrounded by buff and scary writer's block bouncers if enough people like it. I know I do and I kinda want to explore it more because this has the makings of a giant polycule. Let me know what you think?

It starts with an itch. Right there in the middle of his back. Distracting but not pressing. Not itchy enough that he’d frantically dig his nails into his skin. So he ignores it. He’s gotten good at ignoring small things like that. They are out on a call when he feels it. Possible Anomaly, can’t be distracted. Not when it’s in a residential area. Not when there are children who could get hurt.

 

The Anomaly isn’t an Anomaly at all. A dud. A couple of teenagers trying to kill boredom. And of course, since his luck is abysmal he trips. In typical Temple fashion, he manages to land in a puddle. The laughs and sneers of the soldiers bounce off his back as he stands. Legs shaky and body now a little cooler than he likes he ignores them too. He’s used to it. Being the geek he had to get used to it. Plus he’s an Omega for fuck's sake, a little laughing is nothing. Then Claudia Brown is there. She’s there and she’s smelling concerned. It’s different for each person, the smell of concern and yet they always have the same minty undersmell. Claudia is there like he imagines a mother would be, his mother was more of the polite distance and offers of cookies worrier, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.

 

“You alright?” she asks him. It’s not an ‘I’m your boss so I have to ask’ question but an ‘I value you so I want to know.’ It catches him off guard for a moment.

 

“Course. Just a small tumble. No harm done.”

 

She gives him her jacket anyways. It’s too small in the shoulders, just barely, but it’s warm. He wears it like a cape and when no one is looking inhales the scent lingering on it.

 

He doesn’t give it back. Doesn’t mean to keep it either though. But the scent of ink, paper, and leather polish comforts him. And he especially likes it when it mixes with Abby’s scent of earth, tree branches, and cherries. Not a usually pleasant mixing of scents but it smells like home to Connor. So he hides it in the cubby he found where the rafters should be. He had been looking for Rex when he found it. It’s big enough for him to curl up in and not feel claustrophobic. It didn’t smell of Abby so he claimed it as his own.

 

The itch spreads out, moving up to his shoulders and down to his thighs. His joints start cramping too. Nothing that can’t be ignored. Nothing some pain meds can’t fix. Time spent in his cubby with the ill-gotten jacket helps too. And the Beta woman, a goddess that is what Claudia is, doesn’t ask for it back. What is harder for him to ignore is that he swipes Abby’s robe and a couple of her jeans… And one of Stephen’s shirts. He doesn’t know why he took the thing. It’s dirty, that sweat crunchy stiff that Connor hates but… he does. He grabs that black shirt that Stephen seems to have thirty of and presses it to his face.

 

A small part of him is turned on by the scent, what can he say this job gives him more wet dreams than he’s comfortable with, but it also makes him feel safe. Claudia’s scent just makes him feel safe and loved in a very platonic way. She’s the only one out of the main hub of people he now finds himself spending a large amount of time with that he feels that way about. Stephen smells of grass, rain and jelly babies. The Alpha never notices that his shirt goes missing. Or if he does he doesn’t ask Connor about it. Which is a win considering he doesn’t know how to explain his sudden Kleptomania.

 

He staunchly refuses to acknowledge that his little cubby is starting to look like the one he had at Tom (redhead and dead Tom) and Duncan’s flat.

 

Sleepiness is the next symptom he gets. Not that he’s making a list or looking them up online. Nor do thoughts of a possible Heat enter his mind. He’s got an implant, yeah? Can’t have anymore Heats unless he goes in to have it removed. He ends up rehoming two more of Stephen’s shirts (clean this time), more of Abby’s clothing, a pair of Claudia’s gloves, Nick’s jacket and the spare pair of pants the man has at Home Office and Tom’s (blond still alive Tom) tactical vest. That one gets noticed and Tom is in a strop for a bit even after it’s replaced. Again no asks him, which is good cause lying might be a bit hard right now.

 

His cubby is filling up with items and if,  _ if _ , he starts sleeping in there more often all while eying the very soft but very ugly tie of Lester’s that’s his business. And if Abby gets breakie in bed because he maybe feels a bit guilty walking all the way up there and the office no longer has to look at that monstrosity of a tie… well, it’s a win-win.

 

The heat, not  _ Heat _ thank god, but a warmth that takes his breath away strikes as he’s liberating a jumper that Lester thought he was sneakily hiding. Connor hits his knees, jumper pressed to his mouth to cover his confused wail. It’s all built up and a sense of paranoia comes crashing down on him. It’s so intense, he’s never felt anything like this before, and it engulfs him. He’s too exposed. He has to hide.

 

The only place to do so is under Lester’s desk. It’s agonizing but he manages to crawl there. Not perfect but it lets him relax enough to let his mind zoom in all sorts of directions. He keeps the jumper at his mouth just inhaling the scent. Paper, crayons and Earl Grey tea that’s what Lester smells of. It reminds him that Lester has kids and maybe a Mate or had one. That while he can dream, he’ll never touch because he won’t break up a home.

 

Lester’s scent gets stronger, not that Connor notices what with the jumper at his nose. His heart is beating like thunder in his ears, feeling all the while like it’s going to explode. He just doesn’t understand why he feels like he’s about to go into Heat. His hands shake, breath coming in and out of his in hummingbird spurts. He wants his cubby. The scent of old rocks, chalk and cinnamon tickles his nose.  _ Nick, _ his mind whispers.  _ Alpha, _ it adds,  _ and BetaLester. Safe. _ He should feel safe. but he doesn’t. A low, mournful whine, like a dog who doesn’t understand why Master isn’t home yet, crawls out of his throat. He wants his cubby. More scents come; BetaClaudia, AlphaStephen, BetaAbby. Safe but not. His mouth moves, a word, possibly a name escaping into the void. He wants his cubby. He wants his Tom and Duncan and he wants to feel safe. He wants the world to make sense again.

 

He hasn’t had a Heat since he was sixteen. His first Heat had been his last. Less chance of him embarrassing the family this way. Less chance of him being ‘distracting’. Old fashion ideas with little merit but served Connor well. Because other than the occasional cramps the cubby his friends had set up in their apartment, Tom and Duncan were Betas and Betas didn’t get cubbies they have to tough it out on the bed just like Alphas, was an indulgence to Connor. He hadn’t needed a place to build a nest, it was just for fun, a place he could go and sulk in. He trusts the people around him, lusts over most of them, and yet he doesn’t feel safe. Why doesn’t he feel safe? DeadTom would know. But he can’t explain it to Connor. Because he’s dead. Because Connor couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Distantly he adds fluctuating moods and drifting thoughts to his list. Heats after being on suppressants for a long time are often ten times worse than the first. But he hasn’t removed his implant.

 

Metal, gunpowder, and peaches approaches him. The scent mingling with all the others. Tom. Wrong Tom. Captain AlphaRyan. He’s picked up, engulfed in the metalgunpowderpeaches scent and if he had the energy he would fight but he doesn’t so he settles for whining again, letting darkness take him. 

* * *

  
  


Tom ignores the weight of the stares trying to pin him down. All of them had heard Connor’s mutter of ‘wrong Tom’ after all. He doesn’t need to see their faces reflecting how he feels. Wrong Tom. Connor is a friend, or at least Tom counts the young man who has helped save the lives of many as a friend, and he wants to help. And it hurts. Hurts to know that he’s still not the Tom Connor reaches for. The fact that Connor is on the cusp of a Heat and his mother always told him to pay extra special attention to people during that vulnerable time so that they aren’t taken advantage of doesn’t help.

 

“I think I know what cubby he was muttering on about,” Abby says when it becomes apparent that being in Tom’s arms isn’t helping.

 

“Didn’t know he had found it the cheeky bugger and he never asked after it…” she trails off. Uncertainty raging on her face. Most likely calculating how long they’ve known each other, to see if they, if  _ she _ has missed something.

 

“Take Captain Ryan there if you please. And maybe let these two know where it is. It’s still early and I can’t lose all of you,” James says in that voice of his. He’s trying to stay Lester ‘pencil pusher and heartless politician’ but he’s failing. And the Special Forces Captain doesn’t believe for a moment that the man won’t follow the others the moment he’s able too. Abby nods her head in jerky painful motions, one delicate hand on Tom’s arm.

 

The ride to wherever the cubby is is silent. Tom recalls the scuttlebutt that Connor and Abby live together. He could be about to see Abby’s flat. And possibly win a lot of money if they are. Soldiers put bets on a lot of things and so long as it isn’t harmful Tom doesn’t try to stop it.

 

“This explains my missing clothes at least. I thought I had just misplaced them,” Abby mutters as they pull up to a building. She sends off a quick text, likely an address, and exits the car.

 

“Come on then. Up you get.”

 

Her eyes dart back and forth. Hands tremble slightly. She doesn’t want him here. Not in the way of a Mate not wanting anyone in their home but a person hiding something. He sees the reason why almost immediately. The cor… the corps… the flying lizard from the Forest of Dean. The one that should have gone through the Anomaly. It’s basking in the light of one those heat lamps she has for her other lizards. The cubby of Connor’s is in the bloody rafters. It’s not even a proper cubby! They should be either in the living room or inside the master bedroom, not in the bloody rafters.

 

It feels like a betrayal watching Abby open it up. Inside the cubby, Tom spots all the missing clothing.

 

“He’s been building this for a while,” Tom muses after he’s put Connor down. Abby nods her head, hand running through Connor’s hair. And now to wait for either Connor to wake or the others to get here.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing style feel free to leave a prompt. If you like one of the shots feel free to be like "Write more on this one please!!!"


End file.
